happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Curse This Town! Chapter 2
And we are finally back, sorry about that. Future chapters shouldn't take quite as long as this one did for the reason I warned of last chapter. Now, instead of going on to the second day of the curse, we're going back to the beginning but following another character. There's going to be at least one more time after this which will be a surprise which it is but if there's any character (excluding Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles) that you'd like to see their first day of the curse, leave a comment and we might write it, just know that once we move on to the second day, we will not return to the first. Many hours earlier, Petunia, wearing her nurse's uniform, headed to work. Blissfully ignorant, to what was about to go down. When she got to the hospital, she did notice that Dr. Lumpy was late to work once again but that was common so she didn't think too much of it, though she did give a quite whisper to herself. "At least it's usually so quite here." She was sure that, like always, it would be easy holding down the fort until Dr. Lumpy decides to actually show his face. She looked around from her position at the front desk, nobody in the hospital just yet. Yet... the word seemed important, but she didn't know how. She shrugged it off and began to doodle on the blank side of a hospital form, the kind you fill out while you're in the waiting room. She was bored out of her mind. Was anybody going to show their faces? It wasn't long until her complaint was "rectified" by the ringing of the hospital phone which she immediately answered, letting it dangle on her number. "Happy Tree Hospital, how may I help you?" A male voice spoke up, sounding oddly familiar. "C-can you get an ambulance out to my place please?" "Sure? But I'll need you name and address.." she said. She could hear him sigh on the other end of the line "Fine but hurry. I really need some medical attention." She raised a brow "What kind of attention? What happened exactly?" The line went silent for a moment "My... my arms. They're... gone." "We'll have an ambulance there as soon as possible, who is this?" "Handy, 2182 Acorn Rd." the man on the phone answered. Though she felt guilty about it, Petunia had to suppress a laugh. Guess he's not very handy anymore. She thought, immediately kicking herself for doing so. "An ambulance will be there straight away. Just stay calm." She instructed, wondering how he seemed to be, all things considered. Then the line went silent. She was about to panic when she realized he had just hung up, breathing a sigh of relief. The phone beside her began to wring the very moment she placed it back down. "Hello?" she asked, knowing it'd be another 'accident'. However, she growled a bit when she heard an unmistakable deep voice on the other line. "This better be an actual emergency, Disco Bear," she warned, it was not uncommon for him to call the hospital when she or Giggles were working just to flirt. "Oh come on baby, you gotta be bored out your pretty little mind at that boring old hospital". "Yes, but not bored enough to sit through ANOTHER non-emergency phone-call from the town stalker" she said, ready to put the phone back in the cradle. "Oh, and who might that be baby?" he asked. She fumed. Today was not the day to mess with her. "Goodbye, Disco Bear, this line needs to be kept open for actual emergencies." Petunia growled and was about to hang up when she heard. "No! Wait! There is an emergency! I need an ambulance!" She sighed "Alright then, care to explain?" "The string for one of my disco balls suddenly snapped and it came crashing down on me. There's broken glass everywhere and I'm using a lot of blood." She sighed. "Fine, but this is your last chance. This better not be faked just to talk to me." "It's not! I swear! Just hurry! 10187 Pine Way!" "Fine then, an ambulance is on its way" she said, putting the phone down without another word. She had just put it down when it began to ring again, this time, no voice could be heard. "Hello? Who is this?" A harsh voice came at last "...Petunia! We need an ambulance, Cub was in his crib just playing around, and I went out to get the matches to light my pipe and when I came back... the ceiling fan had come crashing down on him!" What is going on?! Petunia's thoughts screamed. "Alright, try to keep calm; we'll have an ambulance there right your son conscious?" "I think so, let me check" he said, an audible childlike screaming sounding "Yes, but I don't think his arms are supposed to bend that way". She honestly felt bad for Pop; stuff like this never happened. Why were all these accidents happening all on the same day? "Okay, this may sound impossible but try to find anyway to calm him down some until we get there." She waited until he breathed a sigh "F-fine, but hurry! I don't wanna lose my son as well." She wanted to ask, but restrained herself. That was a whole other kettle of fish. "We will. I promise we won't let your son die. What's your address?" "5285 Oak Ct." "Alright, an ambulance is on its way" she said, hanging up. The phone remained quiet for some time "Funny, I could barely put it down without it ringing... why is it so quiet? It's... too quiet." She shivered, a cold wind rushing in from an open window. She laughed off her fear and went and shut it, looking out onto the street. She screamed. ---- Mangled bodies, car crashes, horrible accidents everywhere. "How did all this happen? I wasn't prepared for this! Where the f*ck is Dr. Lumpy!" Petunia shouted either out loud or in her head. She wasn't sure, nor did she really care. She did the only thing she knows to do, knowing she had to do something. She took a large pile of triage tags having the sickening feeling that they'll be way too many black tags and almost no greens. She barely had time to react before a car crashed through the wall, missing her by a hair's breadth. It was Mole. Her heart was racing and thumping against her ribs, what was going on? She rushed to the car, only to find Mole dead. Somehow she knew this was going to happen. She tried not to cry as she attached a black triage tag and made her way outside, hoping she won't be the next victim. ---- The once beautiful and peaceful Tree Land was now a mess of mangled bodies, 'accidental' deaths and car crashes. She felt sad, was anybody alive at this point besides her? She doubted it. She walked over to an unidentifiable mangled body and attached a black tag, fighting the urge to throw up. Several black tags later though, she heard a moan and rushed over with a sliver of hope. Moans meant life, agony and suffering but life, and she might actually be able to help save that life. "Nutty? What the..." she trailed off, seeing his tail caught under a slab of fallen concrete. Other than his tail, a broken rib and torn fur he was perfectly fine. He turned his head and smiled widely. "P-Petunia! Thank god you're here! I ran out of candy and I went to the candy store to get some more, but..." he blurted out, gesturing to his broken rib and caught tail. She rolled her eyes "I know, and why did they put the candy store right near the hospital?" He shrugged. Not seeing anyone else alive, she decided to go against the plan and just help who she can until something else comes up, she did notice a lot of blood coming from his tail. First she needs to get the concrete off, though. She noticed a piece of plywood nearby and wedged it under the concrete, pushing down on one end and lifting up the concrete only partially "Nutty! Get the f*ck outta there! My arms are killing me!" she shouted to the green squirrel. Certainly not wanting the concrete back on his tail, Nutty scurried out from under it just in time, despite his injures. "Why were you even out on a day like this, Nutty?" the indigo skunk asked, adjusting her nurse hat. Nutty groaned and got to his feet, a little shaky "I had a weird craving for candy the moment I woke up, and FYI, I had no idea that the town was in total chaos UNTIL I got outside thank you". She sighed. "At least someone's alive." His eyes widened "Whatdaya mean... someone? Aren't the others ok?" Petunia sighed sadly examining his tail to try to take her mind off it, paying no mind to all the blood that got on her paws doing so. "Never mind what I said." "Ya seem upset, is something wrong?" he asked her, trying not to wince as she touched a sore spot "Did I come at a bad time?" "You'll see on the way to the hospital, this does look really bad." Nutty furrowed his brow "A-am I gonna need surgery? I mean, I don't normally like candy, but now... I've got a real sweet tooth!" She couldn't help but feel as if something was going on. "I don't think in your in dire need of surgery, Nutty, but I will need to stitch this up". He breathed a sigh, "You guys got any lollipops at the hospital?" Petunia nodded, "I can get you one as soon as we get there." ---- At the hospital Petunia had sat Nutty on the cot, he had taken the whole bowl of complimentary treats and was eating piece by piece. She shouldn't have left him alone for ten minutes, and she knew the money to buy more lollipops was coming out of her paycheck. Everything often did. "Nutty?! Ugh, those are for EVERYONE, not just for you." He looked up, mouth full of candy. "I thought they were complimentary, and I'm really hungry for candy!" She face-palmed. As frustrating as it was, part of her was kind of impressed. She did take the rest of the bowl which at least had a few pieces left in it away though. WEE-WOO-WEE-WOO She turned to see about six ambulances arrive in the parking lot, one of them skid and tumble then catch fire. She sucked in a breath and winced "Ooh, that's gotta hurt". She didn't need to turn to see Nutty possessing the candy bowel once again, and growled "Nutty, put that down". She was a bit surprised that he listened until she saw the bowl was now completely empty. ---- The doors burst open and patients were rushed in, the dead ones being zipped up in body bags, living ones being tended too. She heard a groan and recognized the voice "Ouch! I already know they're not growing back, so don't sugar coat the truth, Doc". An orange beaver sat on one of the cots, arms bandaged up. He wore an outfit akin to a construction worker. Petunia made her way into the room asking the doctor, "What exactly happened to him?" "I don't know. He's refusing to answer." Handy only scowled at that and corrected, "I'm not refusing to answer. I told you, I have no idea what happened to my hands. I just woke up and they were gone." "That seems really unlikely. Are you sure they just upped and disappeared? Are you sure you didn't lose them a while ago and just forget about them?" Petunia asked, folding her arms. Handy growled "I swear, I'm a carpenter, I think I'd know something like that like the back of my - oh never mind. I doubt I could just forget losing my hands, though. I went to bed last night, I had hands. I woke up, they were gone." "Petunia, can you fetch some disinfectant and some bandages? The patient is quite irritable and I'd rather just get this over and done with," the doctor ushered, making Handy frown. "Hey, I'm sitting right here. Don't pretend I'm not". Petunia did as told, ignoring Handy's complaints and that they were already cleanly bandaged. She grabbed the disinfectant and stared at it for a while, feeling as if these happenings were tied to it. She shrugged it off and handed the bottle to the doctor, looking around the hospital. It had never been this busy before. Images from the scene, outside flashed through her mind but she shook her head, trying to banish them, carefully unwrapping Handy's nubs knowing that's where that's going. Why was all this happening now? She wondered. Why now? Was the town jinxed? She had to know what was going on, but how, when she was stuck at the hospital all day and most likely, all night. "What's going to happen to my career now?" Handy whispered sadly, eyes tearing up "What's a carpenter with no hands?" Petunia looked over him with a sense of pity. "I think there are other ways you could find and learn how to. If you really love to, there's no reason to lose hope." Even as she said it, the irony was not lost on her but she hoped it was enough on him. "I guess so, but it's gonna be hard to work with just... nubs" he joked sadly, his nubs bandaged up. "Don't worry, it's ok. Just be glad nothing else happened to you. Real crazy sh- erm... it's just been really weird around here" she corrected herself, as Lumpy had warned her several times about her potty-mouth, not like he didn't have the biggest one. "What do you mean?" Handy asked, having been too distracted by his disappearing hands to notice all the disaster. She gestured to the window by the cot, and he wondered how he had not noticed it before. Cars had piled up outside, mangled unidentifiable bodies lay strewn as far as the eye could see. He felt sick to his stomach yet did not puke, it almost tormented him. "You're speechless..." she stated, looking out the window one last time before pulling the blind down. "I just can't believe this... of all days..." the beaver muttered to himself. "What do you mean 'of all days'?" He looked at his feet sadly. "I was working on a really important project, but I got tired half way through it and decided to go to bed. It was around midnight I think, and when I woke up..." he wiggled his nubs to emphasize his point. "That really did have to be the worst timing." Petunia sighed feeling sorry for the now handless beaver. "I know, things like this never happened BEFORE today... but why today? And why are the most injured still alive? It's as if something is... toying with us..." he said, thinking. She thought "Things do seem that way now that I think about it..." "Well, whatever it is, must be the worst sadist," Handy huffed, "crossing" his nubs as best he can. "Petunia! Out of candy!" Nutty called out from his cot. She growled under her breath "Just a moment please Handy," Petunia sighed and went over to Nutty's room. "Nutty, we don't have any more candy, you ate it all." His eye twitched, and she noticed that one of his otherwise normal eyes (besides the different colors) was lazy "WHAT?! You're kidding me! T-there has to be more!" "Nutty there ISN'T any more, I'm not lying." The indigo skunk said. Handy frowned. He used to know that squirrel, he was normal, at least he WAS, now... Handy felt as if it were a whole new Tree Friend. "Then get more!" Nutty shouted. "Have you not been paying attention? I don't have time to go buy candy." Petunia said, taking great amounts of restraint to not yell at him. "Fine! If you're not gonna be helpful, I'm gonna get some!" Nutty announced, jumping from the cot and racing to the window, leaping out. Handy tried to grab him, but remembered his lack of arms and grumbled to himself, hearing a loud SPLAT-CRUNCH from at least one story down. Petunia screamed upon seeing his mangled, broken body on the pavement below "Oh my god! He's... he's dead." She paled. "What? You can't be serious?" Handy asked, getting up with some struggle not used to doing anything without hands but he had got up and made his way over to the window by Petunia. "L-look down..." she muttered, tears filling her eyes. She had no real connection to Nutty, but still felt sad as he was now dead. He did as she instructed and grimaced "Oh gross," he muttered. She scowled at him "GROSS? He's flipping dead!" she spat. "I know, but look at that..." he said, pointing with his nubs to Nutty's corpse "... and tell me that it isn't gross." "Well, yes, it is gross but that's a cold way of putting it." Handy sighed to himself "So if I'm ok, can I go home now?" She thought of what might happen on his way home. Let's face it; she told herself, What COULDN'T go wrong? All these accidents... for all she knew a power-line might snap out of nowhere and fall on him, killing him. She couldn't stand to see anybody in agony, hell, why did she even take the job of nurse? Because Lumpy blackmailed her, that's why. "I...I need to check you over one more time, just to make sure..." she lied. She didn't want to be alone, not at a time like this. Handy sighed and went back to his bed. "Alright, maybe you could figure out what happened to them." She sat down beside him "I don't know what happened, I honestly can't explain it. It's like we're jinxed..." "Or cursed" Handy added with a dark tone, earning a strange look from Petunia. "That's crazy." Suddenly, the phone rang. "At least that means someone's alive," Handy said, as she went over and answered. She held the phone to her ear "Hello? Oh Flaky, I'm so busy with all these accidents right now. I hate to disappoint you but the ambulances have either broken down or are already being used to collect other Tree Friends for similar 'accidents'... I'm sorry, but we'll try and get someone out to see you... if we survive that long..." Then the ceiling fan above her fell. She didn't even have time to scream as the still spinning fan decapitated her. Category:Blog posts